Secreto
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: te has enamorado de alguien en secreto... y si ya es muy tarde... que mas se puede hacer cuando algo esta hecho para estar roto...


HOLISS LES TRAIGO UN ONE-SHOT DE STINGXYUKIN QUE ESPERO Y ES GUSTE…

.

.

.

…Secreto…

.

Ella siempre estaba ahí, cada noche… en la misma mesa de siempre… ahí justo al fondo donde las luces casi eran inexistentes y no se podía distinguir alguna figura…

"¿lo mismo de siempre?" le pregunta la camarera mientras le da una sonrisa, verle ahí ya se había hecho costumbre

"si" contesta mientras su mirada se pierde sobre el escenario... ahí está él como cada noche, ahí está y siempre, siempre, siempre que lo ve lanza un suspiro lleno de resignación al saber que no es para ella.

"aquí tienes" le extiende un vaso, ella lo toma y mientras que el humo de su cigarrillo se mueve en el aire, ella queda ausente…

.

Ahí estas de nuevo… ahí estas con aquella vieja les paul que siempre te acompaña… subes al escenario mientras le lanzas una sonrisa a toda tu audiencia en el bar… no me incluyo… porque a pesar de que soy parte de las personas en el local, se que tu mirada nunca se dirige a este rincón… donde yo te aguardo, no lo niego solo tengo ojos para ti. Lo admito… "estás loca" son palabras que he escuchado de algunos amigos… por su parte lo que ellos escuchan de mi es una risa tonta… soy una tonta lo sé…

Tu, tú que llevas el disfraz del chico perfecto… de el hombre ideal… desde el momento en que te vi, caminabas por el pasillo de la universidad en compañía de tus mejores amigos, todos los miraban… como no… siempre te has mantenido con esos amigos que resaltan a donde quiera que van… aquel día mientras te acercabas a mi lance una plegaria al cielo "quisiera que me mirara" fue mi primer pensamiento cuando pasaste junto a mi… no pude evitar sonreír nerviosa en cuanto giraste para verme… pero como fugaz fue mi plegaria del mismo modo… aquella mirada…

.

Nunca había ambicionado más de él que una simple mirada… una miserable sonrisa… tomo su bebida de golpe mientras que la camarera se acercaba una vez mas "siempre bebes del mismo modo, no tienes remedio Yukino" le habla la joven mientras más que la botella le ofrece una sonrisa…

Ella lo mira… está totalmente absorta en aquel joven que le robo el corazón… que le robo la razón… que le arrancaba suspiros sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, que a pesar de ni siquiera saber de su existencia, el era la persona más importante en su vida…

.

Es triste lo sé, reconozco que es muy triste que seas todo en mi vida… cuando tu ni siquiera sabes mi nombre… pero aunque no lo sepas… siempre estoy aquí viéndote cantar cada sábado por la noche… cada semana me mantengo constante en venir y escucharte cantar…

_Y me gustaría renunciar para siempre a tocarte  
Porque sé que me sientes de alguna manera  
Tú eres el más cercano al cielo que yo pueda llegar a ser  
Y yo no quiero ir a casa ahora mismo_

Siempre haces lo mismo… cantas mientras sabes bien que un considerable número de chicas se acerca al escenario, tu les miras y se piensas en cuál de ellas será tu conquista… ni siquiera lo intento, sé que soy demasiado mediocre hasta para ser solo una aventura de media noche…

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento  
Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
Y tarde o temprano se acaba  
Es sólo que no quiero perder esta noche_

Sabes Sting esta noche… esta noche es especial… me puse más linda que nunca, mientras que aquí sobre la mesa te escribo esta carta… no dice cosas hermosas… tampoco trato de que me tengas compasión… solo te hablo de una chica que amaba en secreto a un chico que ni siquiera le pudo romper el corazón…

_Y yo no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que lo entenderías  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

Mientras tu cantas esta canción… yo me derrito con tu vos… con esos ojos azules que penetran tan profundo cada vez que los veo… eres algo extraño… te amo de una manera tan egoísta que ni siquiera lo entiendo… te amo con tanta locura que mi mente no alcanza a comprender del todo esta absurda manera… este amor tan bizarro… y me rio… me rio por ser tan idiota… por enamorarme de Sting Eucliffe…

_Y no se puede luchar contra las lágrimas que no está llegando  
O el momento de la verdad en tus mentiras  
Cuando todo se siente como en las películas  
Sí usted sangrar sólo para saber que estás vivo_

No te escribo un libro… son palabras que as bien me cuesta trabajo escribir… se que llevo desde antes de que empezaras a cantar en este lugar… pero me es difícil escribir cada letra…necesito un trago para poder seguir con la siguiente palabra… pero la termino… termino esta nota que le doy a la mesera par que te la facilite cuando bajes del escenario…

_Y yo no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que lo entenderías  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

me pongo de pie al no tener más que hacer en este lugar y con sumo cuidado, me dirijo hacia el escenario… me paro un tanto alejada de ti pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder notar nuestra presencia… si tan solo me miraras… ¿sabes?, esta es la última noche…

_Y yo no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que lo entenderías  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

Esta es la última noche… la última vez que estoy en este lugar… en una hora abordare un avión… mis maletas… mis cosas esas cosas que no significan nada porque nunca las compartí contigo… se encuentran ya en el aeropuerto… nadie sabe a dónde voy ni por qué… la verdad pedí mi traslado de universidad y me marcho con mi hermana mayor al extranjero… el motivo… ese motivo eres tu…

_Y yo no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que lo entenderías  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

Termina la canción… y ella le da la espalda saliendo de prisa de aquel local… mira atrás solo una vez "adiós" es lo único que sale de sus labios que tiemblan y ya no sé si por frio o por esa tristeza amarga que le carcome el corazón…

El desciende del escenario tratando de buscarla entre la multitud… el… el también le piensa, también le sueña a diario y esa canción la escribió para esa hermosa chica con la que se topa en los pasillos de la universidad de tanto en tanto… esa que no pierde la oportunidad de estar ahí en la misma mesa cada sábado… y ella no sabe que antes de que llegue al local –reservado- es lo que dice un papel sobre aquella mesa…

Él le ama con m alisma locura… la busca sin cesar mientras una mesara pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio… "te dejo esto" le sonríe la dama, mientras se marcha… ahí donde se escuchaban los gritos de las fanáticas… el sonido ensordecedor de la música… abre ese pequeño trozo de papel celeste…

"_Sting Eucliffe _

_Nunca supiste quien soy y no me sorprendería que arrugaras esta insignificante nota y la lanzaras sobre tu hombro mientras te marchas… solo te quiero decir una cosa… eres todo lo que soñé, lo que siempre quise y anhele… me enamore de ti desde el instante en que te vi y cada día… te amo… ¿sabes?... no sabes… no sabes quien firma esto… pero aquí esta… _

_Atte: Yukino Aguria _

_PD: jamás volverás a saber de mí, me marcho al extranjero… se acabaron los acosos… te amo…"_

El mira incrédulo pensando como algo que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tener… duele tanto…

.

¿Sabes? Todos esos días que tuve la oportunidad de decirte "hola"… tenía muchas ganas… pero no lo hice… son palabras que se lo asfixian mientras corre detrás de algo que jamás alcanzara de nuevo…

Y es que no se puede hacer nada cuando todo está hecho para ser roto…

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LES USTARA Y LOS INVITO A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS POR LEERME!


End file.
